


Gold Medal

by catthepirate



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Genderbending, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Minor Character Death, Violence, fuyuhiko is still a yakuza, lesbians for the Win, mentioned komaeda, mentioned komahina, peko got thanos snapped because i forgot her, the ocs are minor characters with no names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catthepirate/pseuds/catthepirate
Summary: Hajime Hinata is apart of a popular punk-rock (lesbian) band called Killer Bunnies and Fuyuhiko is still the young leader of the Kuzuryu clan. In an unfortunate mix of events Fuyuhiko ends up crashing Hajime's concert; somehow fate has it so they keep running into each other.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Gold Medal

**Author's Note:**

> The songs in this chapter are Gold Medal and Cry Baby by destroy boys! It's such a good band and I suggest reading it! Also thank you to my friend for beta-reading this! <3 please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well fuck this was bad timing, you don't have to listen to the songs by Destroy Boys and I don't support the abuser they supported. I'm still going with this fanfic because while the band was inspired by Destroy Boys it's not exactly them. Just Pretend Destroy Boys Does Not Exist U-U

In her office Fuyuhiko felt her headache worsen as she listened to what her men told her.  
Fuyuhiko rubbed her temples, “So they’re hiding out in some girl’s concert as a backstage winner so they can smuggle _my _money without me knowing?” The man in front of her nodded, “It’s not just some girl; she’s part of a popular punk band. Have you heard of the Killer Bunnies? She’s popular with younger women these days” Fuyuhiko gave him a mean glare,  
“I don’t fuckin have the’ time to listen to girly bands. Does the girl have any idea what they’re actually up to?” The man shook his head, “No. She’s not aware of their true intentions at all” Fuyuhiko sat back in her chair, chewing on her thumb, “D’ya think we can sneak some undercover security guards in there and take them out without disturbing the show? It can’t be a coincidence that they chose the most popular show to smuggle it”__

__He nodded, “Who do you want to send?” Fuyuhiko set her palms on top of her desktop, “Send me and some of my crew, enough to settle things before they get dirty but not enough to raise suspicion” He nodded and got up, pulling out his phone and walking out, “Boss said she wants to go undercover-” Fuyuhiko looked down and pulled the girl’s band photo closer to herself, “Hajime Hinata...poor girl didn’t sign up for this shit” She sighed, “Let’s hope things go as planned”_ _

__\--  
“Easily comes the glamour  
Intimidating, radiate power”  
\--_ _

__Hinata cracked open some champagne, “I don’t like drinking so this one doesn’t have alcohol, though if you want some with alcohol in it I can order some” She smiled politely at the girl sitting in her lounge, the girl had long black hair running down her back, pale skin and wide eyes. She was rather plain looking but Hinata knew that in her highschool days she wasn’t memorable at all.  
“It’s fine! I’m just glad to get to spend time with you a little bit before the show!” Hinata poured herself and the girl a glass of champagne and set it back into the ice bucket. “If you get bored back here while I’m out in the show just have one of the staff escort you to the V.I.P seats, okay?” She sat down onto the soft plush of the couch and handed her the glass, sipping her own before resting her hand on her thigh. _ _

__“So is it true?” The smaller girl asked, causing Hinata to turn her head, “Do you lead uhm...sleep with your girl fans that gain backstage access-” Hinata choked and started coughing, “N-No!! Not at all!” Hinata felt her face heat up and she held her glass between her thighs. It was kind of embarrassing since she made out with a fellow band member a few times as a fling and she had to hide the drummer’s face when the media caught them. Now she’s the “raging punk lesbian that’s turninng the young girls gay by leading them on during backstage access” It kind of pissed Hinata off.  
She of course couldn’t say anything about it without the media thinking that Hinata was dating the drummer in her band. Which she didn’t want that to happen either since the white-haired girl sort of scared her sometimes. But if she says it’s just a fling they’ll view her as a whore. Though she supposed they kind of do anyways. Her shorts were high waisted and only covered half her thighs, then she had fishnets covering her stomach and legs and a ripped crop-top that was deemed “way too small for her bust size” by Karen association. Though Hinata can’t control her bust size, they didn’t really seem to care. With her pixie cut with a cowlick always stuck up and piercings on her face she was the prime example of the girl who will break some poor straight guy’s heart and turn your girlfriends gay. _ _

__She looked mean, but that didn’t mean that the words the magazines and local gossip news had to say about her didn’t hurt. She looked to the girl who must have thought of her as a whore, or maybe she was hoping for that kind of show tonight. “No...I uhm..I don’t...it was...it was just a fling with the drummer” the girl nodded, “Oh!! Then that’s our secret!” She smiled politely and Hinata couldn’t have been more thankful._ _

__“Hinata! Your show comes on in 15!”  
\--  
“People take my picture  
Comrades link arms, we go to bars  
People take my-”  
\--_ _

__Bribing security and getting in was easy enough, Fuyuhiko thought that the Hinata girl should get better security. She sat back in her plush limo seat. The cute punk outfit she chose was annoying and the fishnets were scratchy. She had to rely on her henchmen to get the job done since her short plaid skirt and boots weren’t exactly going to get her far. She kept a gun in her purse in case. Normally Fuyuhiko would be embarrassed and would want to be disguised as the security but her henchman already scheduled her for a last minute backstage access with the drummer of the Killer Bunnies group. She knew that it would be easier to go around with her backstage access than wandering aimlessly as a security guard._ _

__She aimlessly picked up a magazine about the Killer Bunnies, the headline calling Hinata a young whore for leading young girls into the world of lesbianism. Fuyuhiko rolled her eyes and flipped to the page, reading a few lines. “The girl liked to sleep around with her fans?” She knew better than to read into this dumb gossip that’s clearly just sexist and a little homophobic. But she wanted to get a better read on Hinata’s personality. She knew that she wouldn’t meet the girl but she was curious. She felt the tips of her ears go red when an ad for Victoria's Secret showcased the girl in some apparent new and trendy punk underwear they were selling. Fuyuhiko couldn’t deny the girl had a really nice body shape. She growled and stuffed the magazine back into its pocket._ _

__She blamed the gossip-y nature of the magazine for why she acted like a teenage girl looking at some boy-band just then._ _

__She heard the driver turn on a song by the Killer Bunnies on the radio. She supposed that Hinata had a pretty voice too._ _

__Fuyuhiko closed her eyes and leaned back into her seat. Feeling the soft bumps of the limo driving and letting her mind wander back to the plans tonight._ _

__\--  
“Do you know who I am  
In this leopard jacket?  
Can you see my regrets  
In this leopard jacket?”  
\--_ _

__She felt the adrenaline pour out of her heart and onto the words she sings out to the crowd. The cheers of young girls spurring her on to scream the lyrics they want to hear,_ _

__“Sparkly dresses, chaotic messes  
They don't allow returns  
Chin length hair, holding stares  
Blue and red lights shine”_ _

__Though she seemed confident on stage she was sweating under her pink bunny mask. Unknown to her the girl she took backstage was wandering around to find her associate while a certain petite blonde girl was taken into the drummer’s dressing room to wait around until after the show._ _

__As soon as the security that escorted her left Fuyuhiko quickly snuck out of the dressing room and started walking. She nodded at a security guard and showed off her badge before continuing around backstage. She felt her ears pound with the music the band blasted._ _

__“I'm not running away  
I'm going to  
Don't await my return  
I don't wanna be there  
I'm not running away  
I'm going to  
Don't await my return  
I don't wanna be there”_ _

__Hajime finished the last few lyrics of her song and stood calmly while the crowd cheered, screaming for the next song, screaming for another, screaming screaming screaming.  
She loved to give people what they wanted._ _

__“I wanna hear you say it  
Don't wanna need to rephrase  
I wanna hear you say it  
Don't wanna need to rephrase”_ _

__She felt her heart soar as the thousands of people who came all this way to see her cheered._ _

__“You love to feel this way  
So you scream, could it be?  
You give it all away  
Admission free, could it be?”_ _

__Fuyuhiko was dragged by a security guard and pushed into the closet, “YOU RATS” She screamed and kicked the door. She found out one of her men was bribed to let the girls know that she came after them. She heard that they planned on taking the singer, Hinata, hostage in order to get more money. She backed up and hit the door with her shoulder, feeling the pain rush through her body. She looked around, she was stuck in a storage closet. She racked her brain for some sort of escape plan as she threw whatever boxes around trying to find anything._ _

__“I can hear but I cannot see  
I can hear but I can't see  
I can hear but I cannot see  
Crybaby”_ _

__Eventually she looked up and found a rusty vent. She knew that if she could kick it with her boots it might break, as much as she hated to admit it she knew she was small enough to fit through the vents._ _

__“I want you to write it down  
It's not you, it's me, why I keep coming around  
I want you to write it down  
It's not you, it's me, why I keep coming around”_ _

__The black haired girl slowly held her gun and the suitcase with Kuzuryu’s money in it. Since she didn’t know how long it would take until Fuyuhiko would get out of the storage closet she wanted to meet Hinata as soon as her show ended. She couldn’t take any risks, she would take Hinata away and hold her gunpoint. She thought it would be harder to get Hinata to submit but from what their conversation told her Hinata was a rather sweet girl who liked pleasing people under that shell she put up._ _

__“You love to feel this way  
So you scream, could it be?  
You give it all away  
Admission free, could it be?”_ _

__Fuyuhiko felt her lungs pound and feet ache as she ran, pushing away from security guards with a surprising amount of strength. She already shot and killed the black haired girl’s associate. She shot a security guard and yelled into her ear piece, “There’s rats! If you see someone trying to stop me, shoot them!”_ _

__Fuyuhiko neared the front stage, spotting the black haired girl aiming her gun at Hinata. Probably a backup plan if the girl’s plan didn’t work. Fuyuhiko ran over and kicked her right in the back. Fuyuhiko pulled a bunny mask onto her face and kicked the other girl in the stomach. The act was unfortunately caught by the crowd._ _

__“I can hear but I cannot see  
I can hear but I can't see  
I can hear but I cannot see  
Crybaby”_ _

__The other girl scrambled across the stage, Fuyuhiko chasing her and fighting off security guards. Hinata froze for a moment. She didn’t understand what was going on. But the blonde girl in a bunny mask signed for her to keep going. Hinata took notice of the gun in her hand and shakily continued to sing._ _

__“Abdicated, celibate  
More than had enough of it  
Abdicated, celibate  
More than had enough of it”_ _

__Seeing Hinata singing without worry the crowd started cheering, assuming it was a part of the show._ _

__Fuyuhiko had her men don bunny masks, fighting the security that tried to stop her while she punched the girl. She attempted to drag the other girl off stage but the other girl kneed her in the stomach. Fuyuhiko sputtered and coughed. The other girl took her gun and aimed at Fuyuhiko’s knee._ _

__The crowd let out screams when a gunshot went off. Hinata stuttered in her next lyric,_ _

__“I can-I can hear but I cannot see_  
I can hear but I can't see  
I can hear but I cannot see  
Crybaby”_

__The black haired girl fell down, Fuyuhiko stuffed her own gun back into her purse. The crowd cheered as one of her men took the girl off stage. Fuyuhiko looked back to Hinata. The other girl looked at her in pure fear._ _

__Fuyuhiko ignored the pang in her heart. She knew that even if she wanted to get to know Hinata, she now never would because of this. That’s just a fact that came with the job._ _

__Fuyuhiko slowly backed away and ran to follow her men out of the building._ _


End file.
